


Lack of Refinement

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Hales Are Still Werewolves, Jealousy, M/M, Manhandling, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Persistent Unwanted Suitor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph brings Stiles lunch at the station and decides it's time to try a different tactic to let the new deputy know that Stiles is very much taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Refinement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohyeofbigfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohyeofbigfaith).



> ohyeofbigfaith requested:established Stiles/Papa Hale with some jealousy thrown in. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

“That sounds pretty awesome. I’ve never been to Hawaii, actually.”

“You should definitely make a point to go,” Blake says, grinning as he leans on the edge of Stiles’ desk. “The surfing is great, too.”

“I’m pretty sure I’d be bad at surfing.” Stiles laughs. “I enjoy the ocean, though. My boyfriend took me to the Maldives last May as a belated birthday present, and it was gorgeous. We stayed at this fancy place, and Joseph arranged for us to sleep on the beach one night. You definitely need to try to go sometime. Take your significant other when you get one. Very romantic place.”

“Right. Your boyfriend.” Blake snorts. “Though, I don’t think ‘boy’ is really all that appropriate, is it? He’s older than your dad, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, not that age really matters.” Stiles arches a brow and looks at Blake’s boyishly handsome face. “Anyway, he’s amazing no matter how old he is. Not to mention gorgeous and intelligent.”

“And rich.” Blake leans across his desk. “Is that why you’re with him? I’ve been trying to figure out the appeal, and that makes the most sense. Is he your sugar daddy?”

“I’m with him because I love him.” Stiles frowns, not liking Blake’s insinuations at all. “We’ve been together over five years, and I’ll totally marry him one day if he ever gets around to asking. If not, I’m good with either living in sin or asking him myself.” He shrugs. “It’s none of your business anyway.”

“See, I don’t think you really mean all that,” Blake tells him in this arrogant tone that really pisses him off. “I’ve been working here for a month now, and I know you deserve someone younger who can keep up with you. Not some old guy who can’t possibly satisfy you sexually.”

“That’s enough,” Stiles says sharply, standing up and scowling. His earlier amusement at Blake’s description of a trip to Hawaii is gone now, and he’s having to resist the urge to punch the guy. Obviously, he doesn’t do it, but he gets some satisfaction imagining Blake’s nose busting under his fist. “As you said, you’ve been here a month, so your opinion doesn’t matter to me at all. You know nothing about my relationship with Joseph. I told you on day one that I was happily taken when I refused your offer to go out for a drink, and that hasn’t changed.”

“God, you’re sexy when you’re angry.” Blake just smiles, obviously not listening at all. He’s that type, though. Good-looking, athletic, not used to rejection at all, and definitely not used to failing to get what he wants. 

Joseph’s hated him from the first time they met, just a couple of weeks ago, but Stiles thought he’d been overreacting. Stupidly, he’s assumed Blake understood that he was not nor would he ever be interested, because they’d been working together well without any future invitations for drinks and a fuck. Now, he realizes Joseph’s been right about Blake being interested and not getting the hint. Stiles narrows his eyes and is about to set Blake straight as bluntly as possible when he sees Joseph arriving with lunch.

“Stiles, I have curly fries and a bacon cheeseburger,” Joseph tells him, glaring outright at Blake before leaning forward and kissing Stiles’ cheek. “Hope I’m not interrupting.” Joseph’s tone indicates that he really _does_ hope there’s interruption happening, and Stiles has to bite his lip to keep from smiling as Joseph takes off his leather coat, deliberately flexing in a way that does actually make Blake frown because, really, there’s no comparison. Joseph might be in his early fifties, but he’s gorgeous and definitely doesn’t look his age. Even without the whole werewolf fierce sexy thing, he’d be hot, a total silver fox who has a banging bod and silver streaks in his black hair and beard that just _do things_ to Stiles. Alright?

The food smells delicious, a reminder that the lunch dates are actually new. Sure, Joseph would occasionally arrange to meet him for lunch sometimes, but it wasn’t something that happened often. The last couple of weeks, however, it’s been happening every single time Stiles works. Joseph brings lunch and spends the entire time flirting and touching him as if trying to make sure everyone is aware Stiles is with him. Stiles isn’t stupid. He’s a detective, after all. He totally knows Joseph’s been jealous of Blake, and it’s sort of adorable. And free food plus Joseph is a great combination, so Stiles hasn’t really said anything about it. Now, he’s glad because Blake is a douchenozzle who needs a reality check.

“Nothing at all,” Stiles says, leaning in and really kissing Joseph. Definitely not appropriate for his workplace, but the station is mostly empty, and he wants to prove a point to Blake. Joseph tenses for a moment, not used to Stiles being so publicly affectionate here, but he soon gets with the program and returns his kiss. When Joseph licks into his mouth, Stiles forgets about Blake and moves his fingers into thick black hair so he can deepen the kiss.

Pulling back, Joseph arches a brow and studies his face. “Do I want to know what brought that on?” he asks, voice a low rasp that makes Stiles’ dick start to pay even more attention to what’s happening.

“Just happy to see you here.” Stiles bats his eyelashes, not fooling Joseph for a moment. “You bought me curly fries. Since I know you hate when I eat too many fried foods, it deserves a reward.”

Joseph snorts before turning his dark eyes towards Blake. “You should run along to get some lunch, kid,” he says, moving his hand possessively to Stiles’ hip. “I know what you’re really hungry for, but that’s not on the menu, so I’d suggest grabbing a burger.”

“Thanks for the suggestion, gramps, but I’ve got my taste buds set already. I don’t think it’ll take much longer before I can finally have a taste,” Blake says confidently, his smugness making him less attractive. Stiles knows that he’s definitely starting to detest the guy when he’s finding a smug attitude unattractive, but Blake is really starting to piss him off.

“Gramps?” Joseph barks a laugh. “Is that the best you can do?” He leans forward slightly. “You don’t want to play against me, Thompson.”

“Blake, go get lunch,” Stiles says curtly, feeling a bit foolish for not realizing some of the sly digs Blake and Joseph would make involved him all along. Sure, he’d known Joseph was jealous, but he hadn’t realized Blake had been taunting him so blatantly. He definitely has to figure out a way to make it up to Joseph because, really, he’s proud of his lover for not just ripping Blake’s throat out at the first hint of challenge. “Joseph, I need to speak with you. We can use my dad’s office since he’s off today.”

“Nah, I think I’ll stay here, eat at my desk,” Blake says, giving Stiles that same smug smile that he’s never noticed before. How can Stiles have not noticed what a total asswad this jerk really is? God, he’s never admitting to anyone that he’s been this blind because he’d never hear the end of it.

“Suit yourself.” Stiles takes Joseph’s arm. “Come on, old man.”

“Not now, Stiles,” Joseph grumbles, glaring at Blake even as he follows Stiles across the station to his dad’s office. “I don’t need any more reminders of my age, thanks.”

“Hey, I was the one accused of using you for your money,” Stiles points out, gripping Joseph’s bulging bicep (and being momentarily distracted by said bicep flexing beneath his fingers) when he starts to pull away to go back to possibly eat Blake. “Don’t eat him. He’s full of shit, so it wouldn’t taste good anyway.”

“I wouldn’t eat him,” Joseph mutters, lips twitching slightly. “However, I think beating his smug face in might be worth earning your father’s disapproval.”

“It’s not worth it.” Stiles shakes his head as they enter the office. He shuts the door behind them and locks it, not wanting to risk anyone walking in. “You know how long it took my dad to come around to us dating, and you aren’t going to take a few huge steps backwards by beating up his new deputy, no matter how much Blake Thompson might deserve a punch in the face.”

“Your father adores me now,” Joseph points out, totally arrogant and smug for a moment because, well, he deserves to be since Dad had not been a fan of Stiles accepting a date from the wealthy much older ex-husband of the town mayor. Fortunately, Talia and Joseph have a fantastic relationship despite their divorce, as Dad soon learned, and he eventually came around when it became obvious that Stiles was falling for Joseph. Joseph looks at him. “Why did you feel a need to drag me in here, Stiles?”

“I wanted to get away from Blake before _I_ punched him,” he admits, shrugging as he drags his fingers through his hair. “I was seriously about to consider whether it was worth suspension or not when you showed up with lunch, so thank you for inadvertently saving me from doing something stupid.”

“Oh really?” Joseph drawls as he crosses his arms across his chest and arches a brow. “What happened to all that ‘Joseph, you’re being silly’ and ‘Joseph, he’s harmless’ and ‘Joseph, don’t be so paranoid’?”

“Joseph, don’t be an ‘I told you so’ asshole,” Stiles mutters. “I guess he got tired of being subtle because he decided to go all out blunt douchebag today. Do you know he had the nerve to suggest that you can’t possibly satisfy me sexually? I mean, does he not have eyes? You’re so virile and sexy that there’s no freaking way I wouldn’t be getting off just looking at you, much less fucking you. I think that pissed me off more than the sugar daddy comment.”

Joseph’s dark eyes flash yellow. “He said you aren’t sexually satisfied?” His voice is low and raspier than before, almost a growl, and Stiles gulps when he realizes that maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned that when they were in his dad’s office instead of the privacy of their own home.

“Joseph, let it go,” Stiles murmurs, not being all that firm or forceful because, well, he’s only human. And Joseph is a werewolf who will totally be able to smell his arousal and will know he’s lying if he says they shouldn’t do anything sexy. “He isn’t a were. He’s not deliberately challenging your claim.”

“I don’t care,” Joseph growls softly. He stalks forward and pushes Stiles up against the door. “I thought he’d realize he doesn’t have a chance if I brought you lunch, demonstrating that I’m a good provider, but he still reeks of desire and determination whenever he looks at you. Perhaps it’s time for something less refined to show him he’s not wanted.”

“It’s ridiculous that a grown man his age can’t simply accept a rejection,” Stiles points out. “I don’t know how women handle dealing with a majority of our gender without killing us all.” He looks up when Joseph presses his thigh between Stiles’ legs and leans in to inhale his scent. Gender politics completely leaves his mind as Joseph smirks at him. “Joseph?”

“He’s a crass man, so I’m afraid we’re going to be required to lower ourselves to his level to make him understand that he isn’t ever going to break us up,” Joseph murmurs, rubbing his beard across Stiles’ face before he sucks on his neck, scraping his teeth against his sensitive skin. Leaving marks, no doubt.

“Joseph, we can’t fuck in my dad’s office,” Stiles says, already breathless from the way Joseph is working over his neck.

“I’m not going to fuck you.” Joseph licks his way along Stiles’ jaw. “But I _am_ going to make you come, make you smell like mine. Maybe he’ll finally realize we don’t care what he does or what he wants, so he’ll tire of this stupid game because he’ll understand we aren’t going to play.”

“You seriously think a spot of afternoon delight is going to sway the persistent suitor?” Stiles asks, grinning when Joseph pulls back to give him a look. “What? You were talking about refinement and crassness like some Austen novel, so I thought persistent suitor fit in well.”

“I’m thinking a _lack_ of refinement is what we need right now, actually.” Joseph kisses him then, rough and filthy, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Stiles returns the kiss, gripping Joseph’s broad shoulders as he presses closer. He feels muscles flexing beneath his hands, gasping into the kiss when Joseph grips his ass and lifts him. Stiles wraps his legs around Joseph’s waist, rolling his hips forward as he’s shoved into the door.

When they pull apart to catch their breath, Stiles licks his lips. “I can’t come in my uniform pants, Joseph. I still have four hours of work left, damn it.”

“Guess we’ll have to take them off then.” Joseph’s smile is wicked, and he totally manhandles Stiles around until his pants and underwear are down around his ankles. It probably shouldn’t turn Stiles on so fucking much that Joseph is strong enough to just strip him down without even breaking a sweat, but it definitely does get him hard. Stiles kicks his left shoe off, getting his pants and underwear off his left leg so he can move them around Joseph’s waist again. “That’s much better,” Joseph murmurs, staring down at Stiles dick. “Look at that pretty cock. So hard already, big and throbbing, wanting attention.”

“No one would ever guess what a cock slut you are,” Stiles whispers, watching the way Joseph stares down at his dick. “Big burly man who’s happy to drop to his knees anytime I snap my fingers. You going to suck me off, old man? You going to swallow it all so I don’t drip on my dad’s office floor? Can’t make a mess, after all. Have to be quiet and clean so no one catches us.”

“Mouthy little brat.” Joseph kisses him, kneading his ass and dragging a finger along his hole as he sucks on Stiles’ tongue. Instead of dropping to his knees, Joseph pulls back from the kiss and smiles mischievously before lifting Stiles higher against the door, flexing those gorgeous muscles as he holds Stiles up effortlessly. Stiles almost knees his nose but quickly adjusts when he figures out Joseph’s intentions. God, how could Blake Thompson ever think he could compete with this man?

“You’d better not drop me,” Stiles warns, his legs hanging over Joseph’s shoulders with nothing at all to hold onto to keep his balance. Joseph winks at him before leaning forward and licking at the head of his dick, his beard scraping against his inner thighs. Stiles’ fingers scramble for purchase, scraping against the blind that his father, fortunately, added to his décor several years ago. He rolls his hips, hitting Joseph’s handsome face with his dick, pre-come smearing across his cheekbone.

“I won’t drop you.” Joseph moves his head, capturing Stiles’ dick with his mouth and sucking. He isn’t even trying to use finesse. He’s slurping and moaning, making more noise than usual as he bobs his head back and forth. He starts to choke at one point, but he keeps sucking and licking until his nose is rubbing against Stiles’ pubes. Stiles’ fingernails are digging into the wood of the door by now, and he’s rolling his hips to fuck into Joseph’s eager mouth.

A finger rubs against his hole, the tip pressing inside, and Stiles bucks forward. Joseph teases his hole with his finger as he sucks his dick. Stiles moves one of his hands into Joseph’s hair, tugging hard, pulling on it as he fucks his face. When Stiles feels his body start to reach the point of no return, he bites his lip and thrusts his hips faster. “I’m close,” he warns, voice low and wrecked, body sliding against the blind as he feels Joseph suck even harder. Oh fuck. Stiles comes with a grunt, almost falling to the side as he trembles, but Joseph has a firm grip on him, so he just rides out his orgasm.

Joseph swallows his come, tightening his hold on Stiles’ ass until he knows there’ll definitely be bruises there when they finish. When Stiles is spent, he tugs on Joseph’s hair until he pulls back and releases Stiles’ dick. He nuzzles it after, scraping his beard against his thighs and lower abdomen until Stiles’ skin is pink and flushed. Only then does he lower him, kissing him and sharing the taste of his come. 

Stiles is standing now, reaching between them to unfasten Joseph’s jeans. Since he’s a writer, he gets to dress casual while working at home, and Stiles loves the form fitting blue jeans, but he also likes it when Joseph decides to dress up in a suit because hot damn does his ass look good in tailored pants. “I want you to fuck me,” Stiles murmurs, jerking Joseph’s dick as he gives him what he hopes is a tempting smile. 

“Not in your dad’s office, remember?” Joseph sounds smug, like he knew he’d be able to throw Stiles’ words back at him at some point. “Wouldn’t want to make a mess, would we?”

“I could just leave you like this,” Stiles points out, rubbing his thumb over the head of Joseph’s dick. He rolls his eyes when Joseph just gives him a smug look because it’s definitely an empty threat and they both know it. He drops to his knees because there’s no use pretending he isn’t going to get his mouth on that dick now. His uniform pants are still pushed down around his right ankle, so his bare knees are on the cold floor. He pulls Joseph’s jeans down around his muscular thighs before he leans in to lick his dick from balls to tip. Joseph isn’t as big as Stiles, but he’s got more than enough to keep anyone satisfied. Average thickness but slight above average length, it fills Stiles up perfectly.

“Stop teasing me, bratty boy. We want to have time to eat our lunch, don’t we?” Joseph cards his fingers through Stiles’ hair, pushing his dick further into his mouth.

“What if this is all I want for lunch, Joseph?” Stiles tries for the innocent look, fluttering his eyelashes and smiling sweetly before licks the shaft in his hand. He jerks it more, teasing with light licks and gentle sucks, until Joseph is flushed and growling softly. Only then does he start to suck, taking half of it into his mouth at once. He moves his head as he sucks, no longer teasing, focuses on making him come now. He plays with Joseph’s balls, rolling the sac in his palm, squeezing firmly as he takes Joseph into his throat. He can’t do it for too long without gagging, but he manages a few sucks before he has to pull back.

Joseph is murmuring above him, dirty talk and praise and eventually quiet moans as fucks Stiles’ face more intently. Stiles sucks a little harder, hollowing out his cheeks, letting Joseph fuck until his hips are bucking erratically, his breathing ragged. Stiles recognizes the signs, knows it’s close, and he pulls back, jerking Joseph’s dick while sucking on the head. Finally, there’s a low groan and come spills into his mouth. He swallows it all, continuing to suck until Joseph’s soft and completely spent.

Stiles stands up then, kissing him as they lazily rut against each other. Eventually, he pulls back and smiles. “I think this is the best lunch yet,” he says, smacking his lips before licking them. “Even if I had dessert first.”

“You look like you’ve been thoroughly debauched. It’s a good look on you.” Joseph smiles smugly as he pulls his underwear and jeans back up, deliberately stroking his fingers over his abdomen, which distracts Stiles for a moment because, damn, it’s unfair that any man should look this good so effortlessly. Joseph only spends a few hours a week in the gym, and he runs every morning, but that only makes his legs look great.

“I just hope no one tells my dad we used his office for a lunch time quickie,” Stiles mutters, almost losing his balance as he pulls his underwear and pants off his ankle. He gets dressed again and tucks his shirt in before fastening his pants. “Do I look presentable?”

“Always.” Joseph’s smile is soft, fond and affectionate, and it makes Stiles’ heart do silly things. “If your dad asks, we’ll just say we had a serious discussion about the harassment that his new deputy is doing.”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me about that douchewad.” Stiles makes a face before he does a quick scan of the office. He fixes the blinds where they’ve smooshed together a bit, but there aren’t any butt prints on the glass, so it’s all good. Once finished, he takes Joseph’s hand and leaves the office. Blake is glaring at them as soon as they step outside, and Stiles can’t help but strut back to his desk. 

“Seriously? In my place of work?” Derek is suddenly looming behind them, wrinkling his nose in distaste and looking pained. “Do you hate me that much, Dad?”

“You know you’re my favorite,” Joseph says, grinning at Derek as he ruffles his hair. “Don’t tell your siblings, though. They’d just get jealous.”

“I hate you both,” Derek mutters, rolling his eyes as he grabs a stack of files off his desk.

“We’ll see you for dinner tomorrow night,” Stiles reminds him, waggling his fingers at him as Derek huffs.

“Seven o’clock.” Derek looks at his dad and shakes his head. “Jealous of Thompson. Really?” He snorts. “Pathetic.”

“Don’t forget dinner, Son,” Joseph calls after him as he leaves. He winks at Stiles as he pulls a chair over to his desk and joins him. He steals a quick kiss before gloating at Blake, practically preening because it’s definitely obvious they’ve been just had sex in the sheriff’s office. Blake gets up and storms out, which makes Joseph smile even wider. “Huh. Guess he decided to go find his own lunch, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr for fic](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
